


temptation

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol wants to buy a monkey and Myungsoo thinks he’s absurd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temptation

"Alright, level with me, Myung. What if I bought a monkey?"

"What?" Myungsoo finally sits up and looks over at Sungyeol who just so happens to be completely shirtless and his hair is soaked through, soap still foamed around his ears.

"Think about it. Cute, furry animal just climbing around and being cute. I think I want to buy a monkey." Sungyeol's waving his hands in the air, trying to create a picture while the towel at his waist begins to slip and Myungsoo lays his head back down on the bed.

"Did you rinse properly? Did you even finish your shower, Yeol?" 

"Look, I mean. You and Dongwoo hyung are already pretty clingy but imagine it being a monkey. Oh my God, you could cuddle with it all the time." He says while completely ignoring Myungsoo as he sits on the edge of the bed, his wet towel dampening the sheets.

So Myungsoo finally decides to actually talk about this monkey business with Sungyeol because he knows the other isn't going to answer any of his other questions. "In a crowded dorm of seven? I think that's absurd."

"We'll be splitting up dorms in a few months so it won't matter. Besides, what if we train him to go out and buy groceries!? No more saesangs following us around and snapping photos of Sunggyu buying bananas."

"I think you're insane!" Myungsoo chuckles and then seriously considers the joys of having a personal pet going out and doing errands for them while they lay back and rest. 

"I think it's genius. Hmm, Woollimie and Jereumie wouldn't like the extra company though, dang it." Sungyeol scratches his head and sighs, his damp hair getting even more clumped.

"Sungyeol! Please go finish your shower," he's groaning and trying to kick the other off the bed, "I don't want to be sleeping on wet sheets tonight, thank you."

"I think Dongwoo hyung's already gone in. Hey, dry my hair for me?"

"Do it yourself," Myungsoo snorts and goes back to reading his book.

"I'll train my monkey to do that then too. He'll be for cuddles and grocery shopping and drying my hair and then you'll just be useless Kim Myungsoo. What do you think of that?" Sungyeol scrunches his eyebrows together and pulls the book out of Myungsoo's hands, "Dry my hair for me."

"Ugh," Myungsoo sits right back up and wonders why he even likes Sungyeol in the first place. Such a baby of a hyung. "I'm going to cuddle the fuck out of you later tonight then," he says before pulling the towel right off of Sungyeol's naked waist and using it to furrow into his wet hair. 

Who needs a monkey when you've got Kim Myungsoo?


End file.
